Milk Delivery/Transcript
(Episode starts) *(Phone rings) *Buhdeuce: Oh my, Bap!!! A phone teller. (Phone hang up) Yello? *Rambamboo: Hello, Fellers. You are Milk Delivery! I am here in a "Milk delivery factory". *Buhdeuce: (speak Spanish) Señor Caramba, El Amigo Ay. ¡Ay Caramba! (Say Caramba, The Friend Fay. ¡Ay Caramba!) *Rambamboo: Okay, Bye! (Phone drop off) *SwaySway: Oh, my son of a barnacle with unhappyable, unbarfable, and uns... (Dolphin chirps) ...itable? *Buhdeuce: It's milk delivery time! (Goes walk-into a shower room, Buhdeuce wears a Innertube on a belly and glass slipper on a feet, pokes a body make a holes, eats a soap, takes a hat up, take a pin and poke a head, insert hose on a head, puffs up until soap coming out, Buhdeuce push a milk delivery man button, wears a milk deliver duck, SwaySway bluffing beaks, AND wears a milk deviled ducks.) *SwaySway: Perfect. (The camera fades in a milk delivery factory inside and walk in it.) *Rambamboo: Olay, Okay fine it's Wearing up. *Buhdeuce: Oh yes! *Rambamboo: I though you are breadwinners! *SwaySway: Nope. *Rambamboo: Nevermind. *SwaySway: Let's go. (Three guys going out a factory.) *Buhdeuce: look! 26 wheels. (The camera cuts a bus driver) *Rambamboo: We are ready. *SwaySway: You first okay? *Buhdeuce: Okay! (Singing like a cowboy) Lee, lee, lee, leap, leap, leap, leap, loo, loo, loo, loop loop, loop. Deep. La la la la la La La La! Yeah boy Bap. *(the camera cut into a truck seen a The Girl Bus Driver drive it up and stuck out of right hand out there) *The Girl Bus Driver: Oh my gosh, dear stupid idiot, by a dancer like a Cowgirl of cowgirl out of Cowboy!!! Or not. (Truck horn starts Honks) *Rambamboo: It stop, it stopping!!!!!!!! (Rambamboo sees a truck is still driver faster! Two guys grabbed Buhdeuce, and cover a sand) *Buhdeuce: (singing like a "We're Waiting up". Buhdeuce stops singing. Phone rings) Hello? *Jelly: Ribbet, Ribbet, Ribbet, Ribbit, Ribbit, Ribbit. *Buhdeuce: Buh... Be right there: (phone drop off) Call Mr. Flutterbee! *Mr. Flutterbee: (phone rings) Hi! *Buhdeuce: Hey, Mr. Flutterbee. Say I brought your order a milk. *Rambamboo: Sufferin' Succotash! *Buhdeuce: You're Happy? *Mr. Flutterbee: Yeah. *SwaySway: Hold on, Buhdeuce! *Buhdeuce: I'm not finish a phone tell yet, SwaySway! (Clear Throats) All right you are good, Mr. Flutterbee. Bye! *Mr. Flutterbee: Bye. (Phone drop off) *Rambamboo: Uh, you are a good day. *SwaySway: Your Phone! *Buhdeuce: I uh I thing think I thing I think thing I think about a clock me. *Rambamboo: I have a bike! Let's go. *SwaySway: Let's row! (3 guys going a ride a bike at sunny, summer, fall, spring, winter, rain, San André's Sand quake quack, Sandbox, Water flood, and cloud mountains road.) Whew! Woah! I think is again. *Buhdeuce: That means is a cloud vile! *Rambamboo: (doorbell rings) Hi, Mr. Flutterbee, here's your Milk drink bread. *Mr. Flutterbee: oh, Fantastic! *SwaySway: Woah. *Mr. Flutterbee: come on. See here is a room. *Rambamboo: Hey! That's cool. *Buhdeuce: Cool. *Rambamboo: Double Cool. *Mr. Flutterbee: It is awesome. *Buhdeuce: You are fantastic. I better go some delivery now. Bye bye Chou. *(3 dilvery man are deliver faster a cloudvile) *(deliver end and drive a bike) *Buhdeuce: Oh, Rambamboo, I see a awesome. *Rambamboo: A Robert "Rob" Paulsen needs me! *SwaySway: We'll I am going to swamp pad? *Rambamboo: ok, bye. *Both: bye. (The camera cuts inside a driver rocket van) *SwaySway: Let's Head on home! *(crash) *Buhdeuce: Hooray boy ! *SwaySway: Awesomeness! *(Episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes